


Come And See

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oracle has such sights to show, and stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And See

Welcome, Sweetling. There is much to see, much to hear. Do you know of it all? The history of these poor United States, and the Dawning of the Endless Nights?

Come along, Sweetling. I will tell you the tale.

Begin.

The United States of America was wounded. Economic depression, sky high crime rates. This had come before, but never so severe. It was a cancer, for which there was no cure. People were desperate. People were angry. So hurt, so tired.

Enter War.

A second Cold War, off of the heels of the first. Rising tensions between the United States and Russia. Two powerful nations capable of good, focused far too much of the evils of one another. The severity of the war was too much, Sweetling. Too much. The Cold War became Hot. Armed conflict erupted as the United States invaded Russia.

Begin Winter.

The United States fights hard. Many innocents are killed. Many children in soldier outfits, trying to do their country proud. Ice forms. Snow falls. Wind blows. The Russians are used to the cold, but the Americans are not. Like so many before them, Winter spells their doom. They are unable to win. General James Shepard, one of the leaders of the efforts, is unsatisfied.

Begin Slaughter.

The streets run red with the blood of innocents. Shepard is laughing. His soldiers are crying. There is too much pain for them to bear. Suicide claims more lives than rifles do. Russia cries out for mercy. Shepard gives none. The army of America gives it's final breath.

Rise.

A History Teacher breaks. Too much death. Too much hurt. He flees to the desert of Arizona and gains followers. He shaves his head and constructs a crown. He erects a city of the Gods. Rome is reborn.

Rebuilding.

Robert Frost. A good man. A good President. Merciful. Kind. He begins rebuilding, attempting to contain all the hurt, all the pain. It is difficult, but not impossible. Unfortunately, he is only one man. A mortal man. He dies at the age of sixty-two while in office from a heart attack. Murmurs of foul play fill the ears of man. Riots ensue. More blood is shed. Senseless violence is spread. The love of Robert Frost only brings more death.

Fast Forward Fourteen Years.

Robert G. Frost Junior is elected, the son of the man beloved by all. His name brings memories. Memories of joy. Memories of pain. The Black Goat is displeased. Anger swells. Pain enters the stage once more. While the President was working, his creation was burning. He needed enforcers of his will. Protectors for the people. But who?

Enter The Junior Agent Program.

Children. Jack Coleman, Joseph Kerr, Shelbi Muldoon, Sarah Melika, Paige Crane, and Walter Robus are taken from the streets or given by their parents to the Government. They are re-shaped. Reborn. Augmented. Trained. Each becomes a deadly killer. Some cannot handle the duty. The responsibility. Shelbi Muldoon and Walter Robus flee, to lead their own lives. A limb is lost. Efforts are redoubled. Jack Coleman and Joseph Kerr are paired off. Codenames Bagman and Joker. Sarah Melika and Paige Crane are paired off. Codenames The Mad Arab and The Raven. Robert Fisk oversees the project. They are all his children now.

Enter The Red.

The Black Goat is satisfied with this turn of events. The Crawling Chaos is tasked with seeing the rise and ascension of Regina. Queen Regina. God Queen Regina. Rise. Rise. Rise from the ashes.

Begin Present Day.

Conspiracies are formed. Traitors are in our midst. Civil Wars are on the verge of eruption.

This is your life.

These are your choices.

Follow the Demon and see the sights.

Bear witness to the Dawning of the Endless Nights.


End file.
